


How Long and Just hold On

by stececilia



Series: A/B/O Exorcist Universe [1]
Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: A/B/O Universe, Alpha Marcus, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Becoming Mates, Beta Mouse, Claiming Bites, Fights, Foul Language, Heat Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mouse and Marcus fight together, Mouse does not like surprises, Mouse take no shit, Omega Tomas, Pain associated with heat, Praise, heat - Freeform, oddly maternal Mouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 19:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18058778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stececilia/pseuds/stececilia
Summary: Set after Season 2. Marcus has left Tomas in Mouse's care while he tries to figure things out. However, 3 months later, he did not expect the call from Mouse and the news she gives him.





	How Long and Just hold On

**Author's Note:**

> *Fixed! I apologize for having a chunk missing. I was editing it some and I must have accidentally deleted it. It is fixed so please enjoy and again I apologize*
> 
> So after realizing that this fandom does not have an A/B/O type story thanks to my wonderful TE discord group, I decided to share my own. 
> 
> So this is the first A/B/O story I have written so I guess we'll see how it goes. 
> 
> There will be multiple stories in this series...possibly 4 or 5 in total. Or just this one depending on what you guys think.
> 
> *So for this story Marcus did not hear God's voice telling him to go to Tomas but God did help him get there as fast as possible*
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy. The title comes from two songs, How long by Charlie Puth and Just hold on by Steve Aoki and Louis Tomlinson

Marcus heard his phone going off as he rolled over in his bed and reached to the nightstand of his hotel room. He picked up the phone seeing a blocked number  
calling and that it was 7 in the morning. “Hello?”

“Marcus? Oh thank God!”

“Mouse? What are you doing calling me…how did you get this number…”

“No time for that. Where are you?”

“I am still near that island…I…”

“So still in Washington State?”

“Yes.”

“Okay good, we are not far from you then.” The phone went silent for a minute then Mouse said “If you leave now you can reach our destination by tomorrow morning.  
You’ll have to drive through the night.”

“Mouse what is going on?”

“Why the fuck didn’t you tell me that Tomas is an omega!”

Marcus was instantly sitting up saying “What?”

“Oh no…don’t give me that...you fucking knew!”

“Well yeah of course I did…I mean kind of hard not to when we’ve been practically living on top of each other.”

“So you knew he got heats. You knew he wasn’t able to take suppressants?”

“Yes I knew.” Marcus said rubbing his forehead.

Mouse, letting out a huff, said “And you didn’t think to share this with me!”

“Hey! You were the one that said you would handle everything with him.”

“Well yeah but that was when I thought I knew everything!” Mouse said irritated as Marcus put her on speakerphone and started getting dressed.

“Look you have handled omegas before and you are a beta why are you freaking out?”

“He has gone into heat Marcus! He has gone into heat and apparently some of the people staying in our hotel are alphas that have scented him!”

 Marcus froze and said “What?”

 “Hell I had to fight off an alpha that tried to fucking rape him!”

 “Where is he now!” Marcus demanded grabbing his stuff.

  Mouse said “In the bathroom crying out for you. Says he wants his alpha…that you are his alpha. Have you and him ever fucked before when he went into heat?”

  “No, we talked about it but he didn’t want it to feel like a duty. He thought I was just offering to help him…he said he would rather deal with it alone…that he wouldn’t want things to get complicated between us or have me accidentally bite him.”

  “Does he know you have a hard on for him and he for you?”

  “No…yes…maybe…”

  He heard Mouse mutter something then saying “Well none of that matters now. Just get your ass to my location and fuck your omega. Claim him for all I care!”

  “How long?”

  “What?”

  “How long has his heat been going?” Marcus asked carrying his bag into his car. 

  “It just started about five hours ago. Why?”

  “Because his crying will only get worst. Unless you want to draw more attention you will have to gag him until I get there. That is what Tomas and I agreed upon.”

  “What the fuck! Why didn’t you just fuck him?”

  “Mouse I told you why we didn’t…he didn’t want me…”

  “Yeah, yeah, yeah I get it two stupid beings afraid of feelings.”

  “Just send me your location. I will be there as soon as I can.” 

  “Will do and please hurry. The damn alphas our calling him outside our door.”

  “Call the police.”

  “Oh that is a great idea Marcus, let’s get the possible integrated police involved and know where we are and kill us! I am already risking our lives by calling you and sending you our location.”

 “Why did you?”

 “Because I can’t stand to see Tomas a whimpering mess. You know if you had just swallowed your guilt or whatever and stayed with us this wouldn’t have happened.”

  “Now is not the time Mouse.” Marcus in an annoyed tone when he heard a ding and saw the address was texted to him.

 “Just keep him quiet and comfortable. Let me know if anything drastic happens.”

 “Fine, but if those damn alphas break in here and kill us I will ensure that my spirit comes back and haunts you!”

 “Fair enough.” Marcus said hanging up and setting his phone muttered, “Fuck. Just hold on Tomas. I am coming.”

 “Hey Tomas…I talked with Marcus he is coming so just hang in there.” Mouse said through the bathroom door when she heard someone outside saying

 “Come on little beta open the door and let us have that omega. You are doing no one no favors by keeping him locked up away from us.” One of the three alphas outside called as Mouse growled but ignored them and opening the bathroom door entered and closed it. She saw Tomas huddled in the bathtub curled in on himself tears running down his cheeks.

  “Marcus…please…”

  “He is coming Tomas he’ll be here soon. Just hang in there.”

 “Perhaps if I asked him to help me before…he wouldn’t have left.”

 “Perhaps or he would have and that would have made the leaving harder. You know he really wanted to help you through your heats apparently. He loves you Tomas.”

 Tomas let out a chuckled saying “Well I really love him too…”

 “Then why didn’t you two get it on?”

 “I…it felt like when he wanted to be with me it was a duty…I have never been with someone before during my heat…”

 “You damn hopeless romantic.” Mouse chuckled brushing back a strand of sweaty hair Tomas' forehead.

 “But he is coming?”

 “Yeah he is, going to drive through the day and night to get here. He loves you so much that he is doing that.”

 Tomas whimpered and said “I need him…I miss him so much…3 months…”

 “I know.”

 “Why did he leave! Why did he leave me!” Tomas Tomas as Mouse climbed in the tub next to Tomas pulling the shaking omega into her arms.

 “He is good at that. When he can’t figure shit out he just ups and leaves. It is him.”

 “I don’t want him to leave again. I feel like he is my true soul mate…that we…but what does it matter…”

  “It does matter because he is coming to help you. Let him help you Tomas, it isn’t a duty to him. It is something he wants. I have seen the way he looks at you…it is the same way I looked at him when I loved him.”

  Tomas turns and looks at Mouse saying “I’m sorry you never had a chance with him.”

 Mouse chuckled saying “Yeah but I hope he treats you right.”

 “He always has…when he knew about me being an omega thanks to a blabber mouth demon we talked it out and came up with a plan. He was mad but he decided that he would keep my secret…you know how the church is about omegas and positions of power and all…”

 “Yeah that’s true.” Mouse Mouse as Tomas let out shuddering sigh. “Just hold on Tomas. Just hold on. Marcus is coming. Try to get some rest before he gets here. When you need time to yourself let me know and I will leave…”

 Tomas nodded and said “I will…stay for now?” Mouse nodded and said “Of course.”

Marcus finally pulled into the parking lot and getting out didn’t need to know which door was Mouse’s. He saw three men hanging out side the door and cracking his knuckles felt his inner alpha start to appear knowing that they were after his omega.

“You know loitering is illegal.” Marcus said casually sauntering up to the door Marcus walking over as the three men looked at him.

One of the alphas got up and puffing out his chest said “Yeah well not if the police don’t come. You the police?”

“No.”

“Then get out of here.” Another alpha growled, baring his teeth.

Marcus walked to the door saying “No. My omega is in there.”

The third alpha grabbed Marcus’ shoulder and pulled him back saying “Hey now wait your turn. That omega belongs to us.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah so you better mosey on your way alpha.” The third alpha said with a snark as Marcus reached behind him and drew his gun.

“No I think you all better mosey on your way. I will not hesitate to use this to protect the omega and beta inside this room.”

The three alphas looked at him when they suddenly charged him. Marcus tried to fire his gun but failed when one of the alphas grabbed his wrist and slammed it against the door. The door opened and Mouse appeared with a look of relief.

"About time." She said before joining in the fray.

Finally Marcus and Mouse stood there chests heaving and various cuts and blood covering their face and clothes as they looked at the three alphas on the ground. “You’ve definitely learned some fighting skills.”

“Yeah well being on your own kind of necessary. Now go!” Mouse said pushing Marcus who raced in hearing Mouse close the door behind him.Marcus opened the bathroom door and was hit with the most amazing smell ever. “Tomas.” He heard a whimper when he felt someone slam into him.

“Marcus! My alpha! Please…” Tomas cried looking up at him with wide tear filled eyes.

“I am here now, shh…”

“Don’t leave me again please! I’ll be good, please…”

“I know love I know. I won’t leave you ever again. I was an idiot for doing so.”

“I need you so bad alpha…please…”

Marcus nodded and said “I have always wanted you Tomas I never saw this as a duty.”

“Mouse told me…I was stupid to keep you away. I…”

“No more, let me help you my omega.” Marcus Said as the two kissed passionately.

Mouse stood outside the room smoking a cigarette trying not to listen to the sounds of Marcus and Tomas fucking. Mouse watched the last of the three alphas  
stumble away muttering about crazy betas and smirked.

“Oh Marcus!” Tomas cried out as Marcus slammed into Tomas hard pinning his body to the bed.

Marcus kissed Tomas’ shoulder blades and ran his tongue down Tomas’ spine saying “So gorgeous my omega…all mine…you ready to take my knot? Will you be a good omega and take it?”

“Yes! Yes I will!” Tomas said hastily feeling his end coming as Marcus rested his palms on either side of Tomas’ head and continued thrusting into the tight yet pliant  
body. Tomas cried out as Marcus’ knot expanded and locked them together causing Tomas to come hard. Marcus cursed softly feeling himself explode inside the  
younger man before laying on his omegas' back.

Marcus nuzzled Tomas’ ear saying “So good. Such a good omega. I am so proud to have you as my own Tomas. My Tomas. I love you.” Tomas let out a content sound as Marcus rolled them onto their sides. Marcus held Tomas close saying “Never again will I let you suffer through a heat alone. You are mine now.”

“Claim me Marcus.” Tomas whispered suddenly as Marcus suddenly lifted his head.

“What?”

“Claim me. I want to be yours forever.”

“Tomas this is the heat talking…”

“My heat is quelled for now Marcus…my thoughts are clear again…I have always wanted you and the first time I smelled you it was like your scent was made for me. I  
believe God led you too me for a reason…we were destined to be together.” Tomas Tomas softly resting his hand on Marcus' that was against his stomach.

“When I was driving here I heard a voice tell me this was my path…and I didn’t hit a single red light or traffic or cop. God led me here to you.” Marcus admitted softly  
burying his face in Tomas' neck.

“See.” Tomas said with a smug tone as Marcus nipped his ear.

“Brat.”

Tomas laughed and said “I am glad you are here Marcus.”

“I am sorry I left.”

“I understand why you did…but it still hurt.”

“I know but none of that any more, I am here now and this is where I will stay.”

“I am glad.”

Mouse left the truck and stretching walked to the door and knocking said “Marcus?” She stood there holding a cup holder with three cups of coffee as the door opened  
and Marcus appeared wearing a pair of sweat pants. “I brought some coffee. The heat should be done.” Marcus nodded and let her in as Mouse tried to ignore the  
smell of sex. She set the coffee down and walked to the window and opened it some saying “Fresh air.” Marcus sipped his coffee and smirked when she looked at the bed  
and saw Tomas.

“Poor guy is exhausted.” Marcus said rubbing the back of his neck and sipping his coffee.

“Well considering how loud you guys were sounds like you fucked him good.” Mouse commented with a snort sipping her coffee.

Marcus shrugged saying “I aim to please.”

“Such a good alpha.” Mouse said teasingly smiling.

“Damn straight.” Marcus said not bothering to hide the pride in his voice.

“So did you uh…” Marcus looked at her as she motioned to her neck.

Marcus looked down saying “Yeah…we are officially mates.”

“Good I am glad.” Mouse said softly with a genuine smile.

“You all right with that?”

“Why wouldn’t I be? It is what you both wanted. Plus let’s be real Marcus, you and me would never work. I may be a beta but I am an alpha at heart.”

Marcus nodded saying “That is true and you scare me sometimes so…”

Mouse chucked saying “Good I should scare you. Someone needs to keep you in check…Tomas sure as hell won’t.” They stood there sipping the coffee when Tomas  
made a noise.

Marcus set his coffee down and grabbed Tomas’ saying “Hey love you want some coffee?”

Tomas slowly sat up as Mouse waved saying “Hey Tomas how are you feeling?”

"Good tired…sore…” Tomas admitted stretching his arms then rubbing his eyes.

“Bed head looks good on you.” Mouse said with a smirk seeing Tomas' usually well styled hair all over the place.

“Better than you. Talk about scary.”

“Hey now!” Mouse said throwing a nearby pillow at him.

“Hey watch the coffee. Let him drink some first then you two pups can have a pillow fight.” Marcus said giving the two a look before handing Tomas the cup.

Tomas took the coffee and sipped it saying “Oh that is amazing.” Mouse noticed the bite mark on Tomas’ neck then looked at Marcus who just sat there with a satisfied  
look on his face.

She rolled her eyes saying “We need to leave as soon as possible. By giving Marcus the address I have placed us at risk."

They nodded as Tomas said “I need a shower.”

“I’ll start locating a new place to go.” Mouse stated leaving the room.

“Need some help?” Marcus asked looking at the bite mark on Tomas' neck and couldn't help but smile.

“I think so…” Tomas said setting his coffee down as Marcus scooped Tomas up and carried him to the bathroom.

An hour later they were on the road as Marcus drove, Tomas slumped and slept against Mouse’s shoulder, and Mouse stared out the window.

“So what is in Arkansas?” Marcus asked glancing at Mouse before looking back at the road.

“Bennett’s first possible where about.”

Marcus nodded and said “Yeah you think we can save him?”

“I don’t know…I hope so…hopefully Tomas can.”

Marcus nodded and said “Yeah I’ll admit I do miss the guy.”

“Heh all he ever did was complain about you.”

“Well to be fair I did the same.”

“But he does respect you Marcus.”

“I know, as I do him. We may fight but he was my first true friend.”

“I know, he told me the story one time. It’s cute.”

“I take it back, since he told that story we are no longer friends.”

“Oh come on, it is adorable.” Mouse laughed seeing Marcus grip the steering wheel tighter a hint of blush on his face.

Marcus just looked out the window and laughing said “God so long ago.”

“Yeah.” Mouse added with a smile as they just drove in silence listening to the soft pop song on the radio.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Please let me know in the comments if you wish for me to add the others into the series. Two are sequels to this and then 2 others are free standing but still in the universe. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
